


birthdays & talks about saving

by kouchoe (reedelios)



Series: maybe someday [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedelios/pseuds/kouchoe
Summary: It was perfect, but I do think this one topped it all, I whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw.Iwa, he said, his voice faltering. I smiled.Toru, did you know? I whispered as I kissed him. You saved me.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: maybe someday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801297
Kudos: 19





	birthdays & talks about saving

_____________________

The air was cold. Winter has just ended, but there was a trail of chill that bit the skin, heightening the senses of one’s skin, drying just subtly the lips of those who walked outside. _Almost sundown_ , I thought. I wonder what we’re going to do tonight? I don’t think I can handle another takeout, and we’ve exhausted almost all the movies in Netflix. Maybe we can eat outside? After all—

_Iwa, Iwa._

I looked over my shoulder. _You've been ignoring me, Iwa-chan,_ Toru said. _Can't I enjoy the breeze?_ I laughed, patting his head. He pouted. He grabbed my hand, leading me to a bench.

It was a cool day, and the sun was about to set. The bench overlooked the city and the wind had a faint scent of rain. Toru asked me to take him on a walk before going home, pouting about how we didn't get enough alone time anymore. He took a seat, and I took the chance to look at him. His light chestnut hair looked warm, the glow of the day fusing with the waves that closely touched his eyes. They were waves I loved to touch—to pull, sometimes. I smiled at the thought. Toru was watching the sunset, and I watched his eyes. They were my light. With hints of gold speckled in his irises, I have always felt saved looking at them no matter how thunderous they were; whether on the court, or on the bed.

 _Hey, Iwa_. He said, smiling slightly, directing his eyes to me. _Do you remember that time when I was about to hit Kageyama?_

_How can I forget? Your stupidity level was at its high._

He knocked my arm. _That wasn't my point_ , he said. _You know what I thought then? I thought, this man, he will save me._ He clenched his fist.

I looked over the city for a minute. Don’t you know, I wanted to say, that it was you who saved me?

 _Toru_ , I began. _You are strong. But you don't have to be afraid to be weak. I'll save you as many times as you need._

He looked over at me, surprised. Then he grinned. _You're way too cool, Iwa-chan._ Reaching out, he held my hand. We stayed like that for a while, his thumb caressing my hand, our eyes meeting at a point where the sky was a gradient of fire and night, a stark contrast—much like he and I.

• • •

 _Iwa_ , he began. I wonder what it was. Toru wasn't usually this sentimental. Well... not this much, at least.

 _Do you remember when we first met? I was completely transfixed, but you were so mean. I thought I'd never get to be friends with you_. This, I smile at. There are many things I can believe, but to hold Toru's hand, this took a while for me to fully take in, back then.

 _It's because Toru is stupid, so I had to clean up after you_. I tightened my hand, the one holding Toru's. Not that I mind, though.

 _If I’m stupid, why do you love me?_ He whispered, his mouth close to my ear, his voice laced with taunt, making it deep; hoarse. I felt my face warm. Unfair, I thought. This was an attack. I involuntary looked away, trying to hide my face. Toru laughed.

 _This_ , I said, _is the part of you I never want the world to know about_. I held his hand tighter. _Hm_? He smirked.

Let the world see you as the goofy, loud idiot you are. I covered my mouth with my free hand, thinking, _if they knew you were this sexy, I definitely wouldn’t have you all to myself._

 _Iwaizumi_. My view was blocked, and Toru leaned in to me, dangerously close. _Don’t make that face,_ he said _,_ a gentle smile on his lips _. Or I won’t be able to hold back._

With a jolt I stepped back and pulled his hand, resuming our normal pace of walking. Honestly, I thought. I’m usually good at keeping this man at bay.

We finally reached my apartment door. As the door creaked open, Toru put his hands on my eyes, concealing my view. _Let me guide you_ , he whispered, and my heart threatened to escape my ribcage. We took one step inside, two.

Slowly, he let go of my eyes, and wrapped one hand around my shoulders as he stood at my back.

The apartment was bathed in a faint glow, caused by the candles that were scattered around. There was a hint of cinnamon in the air, and I noticed a naked cake set on my table. Steak and wine has been prepared, too. I was shocked.

 _Happy birthday, Iwaizumi Hajime_ , Toru said softly, knocking his head against mine. Softly, he kissed the back of my neck.

 _You don't need saving, but at least for tonight, let me make you feel like you do_.

• • •

The sun rays bathed my bedroom, coating everything in a gentle gold hue. The boy beside me, though, didn’t need any kind of ray or light to shine.

I moved softly, but Toru stirred.

Slowly, he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, his eyes, soft, warm chocolate, focusing on me gradually. “ _Iwa_ ,” he said, reaching for me, circling my stomach with his arm, nuzzling my shoulder with his face.

I kissed his forehead. _How was last night?_

 _Mhmm_ was all I heard.

He peaked at me. _Did you like your surprise_? He asked, his eyes much like a doe’s, childlike and curious.

I positioned my hand under my chin as if in thought. _It was okay_ , I said. Toru seemed to deflate, and I could almost hear his hundred thought per second— _it wasn’t enough he didn’t like it he wanted something else_ —until I leaned in and bit his ear.

 _It was perfect_ , _but I do think this one topped it all,_ I whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw. _Iwa_ , he said, his voice faltering. I smiled.

 _Toru, did you know?_ I whispered as I kissed him. _You saved me._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!
> 
> twit & cc: kouchoe


End file.
